Faucets and other plumbing fixture fittings with wands that can be pulled away from the faucets are well known. Such faucets have a hose that connects the wand to valve components within the faucet. When the wand is docked in the faucet, the hose extends through the faucet and below the mounting surface upon which the faucet is mounted. As the wand is pulled away from the faucet, the hose extends out of the faucet. As the wand is returned to the faucet, the hose retracts through the faucet. When the hose is extended and retracted, the hose can get caught on obstructions beneath the mounting surface, such as pipes and garbage disposals. Difficulties can be encountered in designing faucets with wands so that the hose does not get caught on obstructions when the hose is extended and retracted.